1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to process control system, and more specifically to a method and apparatus providing a software framework for evolving versions of specifications in process control systems.
2. Related Art
A process control system generally contains several field devices, which are operable to implement a desired control process (e.g., oil refinery, manufacturing operation, etc.). Examples of field devices include valves, positioners and switches, which are controlled to implement the control process.
Specifications are provided typically for interoperability of various systems/devices, etc., in a process control system based on agreed conventions/standards. The specifications can indicate various aspects such as the formats of data, the services to be provided or available for use from external systems, etc.
Specifications often evolve, typically identified by version numbers. In general, each version of the specification is intended to provide a new feature (possibly directed to newly introduced components/devices/software, etc.) and/or address known problems with prior versions.
There is a general need to implement software applications which operate in the context of such evolving specifications in process control plants.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.